Bleeding
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. House has another mystery to solve, and this time...It's personal. My first House fic! WOOT! Lots of WilsonxChase friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Dr.James Wilson arrived at an apartment building, he walked down the bare hallways until he found the door that read 24901. He sighed and knocked on the door, briefly sticking his hands into his robin-blue coat pockets his foot tapping impatiently against the hardwood floor. He then rang the door bell and continued to tap, when suddenly his collegue Dr.Robert Chase arrived at the door. He was in his boxers and a T-shirt, a toothbrush was in his mouth.

"Came for a lecture? Sorry I'm not in the mood for one." Chase said simply as he began to close the door, Wilson caught it with his foot.

"Rob, this is me not House. Just open the door." Wilson said sincerely

Chase sighed and opened the door, Wilson stepped inside the apartment. It was messy but that was to be expected since Chase was indeed a doctor, and had no time to clean; it had been almost a month since Chase was fired from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital by Mr.Gregory House. Wilson had to admit on his part that he was a bit upset to see Chase go, but he knew he was a big boy and would find a job quicker than a snap of fingers. Wilson sat on the couch as Chase retreated to his bedroom to slip on his clothes and finish his teeth, Wilson almost sat on a tennis shoe before he realized it was there and tossed it to the other side of the sofa.

"I hope you have a damn good reason for coming here, mate!" Chase shouted from his bathroom

"I do." Wilson shouted back

Wilson could hear Chase gargle and then spit his toothpaste into the sink, Chase came into the living area wiping his face clean with a small towel. He sat down in a chair and crossed his legs, he looked pretty solemn.

"This is your new place?" Wilson asked

"Can you find a hospital that pays better than Princeton?" Chase asked quietly

"I'm sorry." Wilson apologized

"I've actually been thinking about returning home, figuring there may be more people who need my services." Chase explained

"Cut the shit, you wanna come back." Wilson stated as an obvious fact

"What if I do, James?! Who'll let me back? Not that goddamn friend of yours!" Chase cried

Chase suddenly hunched over in pain, Wilson raised an eyebrow and watched on worryingly as Chase sat there for a moment in pain before he finally sat up.

"You all right?" Wilson asked

"It's just an ulcer, I don't do stress well nowadays." Chase briefly explained as he stood to his feet

"I don't have a shift until 12, wanna get some coffe and we can talk about this?" Wilson suggested

"I think we already know who'll win, James." Chase remarked as he opened his apartment door

Chase retreated to his bedroom as Wilson sighed and began to leave he could suddenly hear a painful cry erupt from Chase's bedroom, he bolted and found Chase slumped on the floor in pain. He knelt next to him and lifted his shirt to reveal Chase's abdonmen area, which appeared to be swollen.

"Jesus Christ..." Wilson said quietly

Wilson lightly pressed against his abdonmen but Chase let out another cry of pain

"Don't take me there, don't take me there." Chase repeated over and over through cries of pain

Wilson removed his coat and used it to pillow Chase's head, he turned him onto his back as gently as he could without causing more pain. The only thing Wilson knew at this point? Chase was bleeding, he was bleeding...internally.


	2. Backup

Wilson got Chase into his car and laid him in the back seat, it was a short ride to the hospital and Wilson was a pretty speedy driver incase he had a medical emergency. Chase was groaning and writhing, if you look close enough you might even say he had a few tears running down his face.

"Just hang on, Rob we're almost there!" Wilson cried

When Wilson arrived at the hospital, he did not even bother parking in the lot he just simply pulled alongside at the entrance and ordered a bed from the ambulance to carry Chase on. Two paramedics rushed to the car and moved Chase onto a bed, Wilson moved alongside him and was taken by surprise when Chase extended his hand. Wilson, at first, didn't know exactly how to react to this but he realized that Chase was in a great deal of pain and took his hand in hopes of easing it. Dr.Allison Cameron who was doing lunch rounds saw her boyfriend laying out on the bed, she dropped her charts and ran to his side.

"What happened to him?" Cameron asked

"I have no clue whatsoever. To the extent of my knowledge his abdonmenal cavity is swollen and he's suffering internal bleeding, I'm surprised he hasn't gone into shock." Wilson explained as quickly as he could

"Code red!" Cameron shouted

Suddenly, a few more doctors came along and began to wheel Chase into the ER area, Chase wasn't ready to release Wilson's hand.

"On my count." A doctor ordered

All of the doctors grabbed onto Chase and got a good grip on him

"1...2..3" The doctor cried, they lifted Chase onto an emergency table

"What is your name, sir?" A doctor asked as he rushed to grab an oxygen mask

"Doctor Robert Chase." Chase stated letting out a loud moan

"Can you tell me what's happened?" The doctor asked

"It's just a stomach ulcer, I don't need people making a big deal over this." Chase insisted

The doctor looked to Wilson and Cameron as he stuck an IV into Chase, knowing they probably knew how to get the truth out of him.

"Baby, this is a life or death situation. You have internal bleeding and we don't know what caused it, you have to tell us the truth." Cameron said in a soft voice

"I...I was in a small car accident. It happened a couple of days ago, but I only had a small bruise and that was it." Chase winced

Chase's eyes suddenly darted around the room, he became frightened suddenly and his breathing became narrow and shallow.

"Why am I here? I don't like it here." Chase wheezed

Chase suddenly couldn't find his breath, the doctors immetidately began oxygen on him.

"We need some backup here!" The doctor ordered

Chase suddenly began shivering uncontrollably, Cameron felt his forehead.

"Cold as ice, he's going into hypovolaemic shock!" Cameron warned

"Get some fluids into his IV, stats! Someone find me blankets and the backup of oxygen!" The doctor ordered

Chase was unable to speak due to his breathing difficulties, his eyes suddenly seemed weary as he smiled as his girlfriend and colleague. Chase squeezed Wilson's hand and held on as long as he could, which wasn't very long...

"We've got to get him into the OR!" The doctor stated

"But he's not been stablizied." Wilson remarked

"He's bleeding, Wilson!" The doctor yelled

Cameron tearfully nodded her head at Wilson, and they both watched as Chase was raced off to the OR. Wilson went to the front desk and picked up the phone, Cameron watched curiously.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked

"I'm getting some backup of my own." Wilson said as he dialed a number.

"Dr.Gregory House to the EOR, House to the EOR." Wilson repeated over the hospital intercom.


	3. Treatment

Wilson and Cameron waited impatiently, finally House came along. He was limping, as always, he grunted as he finally reached the front desk. He looked at Chase's file, Wilson and Cameron joined him.

"A bleeding abdomen...Nothing new. With all the drunks driving by-"

"House, this wasn't a drunk." Wilson insisted.

"All right, smart ass..." House sighed "Who is my next victim?"

Wilson turned to Cameron and then looked back at House, who seemed very impatient.

"It's Chase. I went to his apartment to...talk and I found him on the floor." Wilson stated.

"Well, I better get down there." House said simply.

"Didn't you just hear who the victim was?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah." House nodded.

He slipped on his scrubs and headed for the OR, Wilson threw his hands up in the air in frusration.

"Why did I call him?" Wilson asked himself.

"We know he's an ass, James. But he's the only one who can save Rob." Cameron assured.

"Um...Can I tell you something?" Wilson asked.

"All right." Cameron nodded.

"I was scared." Wilson began.

"About what?" Cameron asked.

"I have seen tumors, all of my life and they usually are humongous but...I've never seen a swollen abdomen, let alone a BLEEDING abdomen and to see..." Wilson broke himself off because this was hard to think about "...to see someone I know, in pain. No doctor in medical school covered the subject of what to do when your best friend is the victim."

Cameron sighed and got Wilson to sit down with her, he rubbed his distressed eyes.

"How about I go get some coffee? Okay?" Cameron asked, Wilson nodded.

"Black or..."

"Black...just black." Wilson said quietly.

Cameron got up and walked away, Wilson tried to laid back and relax and hope he did the right thing.

_5 hours later..._

Wilson woke up where he fell asleep, right in the EOR. Cameron was gone, probably had to make rounds and didn't want to wake him. He saw a nurse approach him, with a look on her face. He stood to his feet and went up to her.

"Doctor Chase?" Wilson asked nervously.

"The bleeding stopped, but he's still listed in critical condition. However, he is awake and you are able to see him." The nurse explained.

"ICU?" Wilson asked.

"No, he's got a private room in the post-op area." The nurse stated.

"Um...thank you." Wilson said reluctantly.

Wilson walked down to the post-op area, he found Chase laying in bed. He was hooked up to a couple of monitors, he still seemed to be in pain but not as much as before, his eyes were tired and sore. He looked to Wilson and smiled.

"Hey." Wilson smiled.

Chase gestured for him to come closer, Wilson obeyed and sat on the bed.

"Sorry, mate." Chase whispered.

"For what?" Wilson asked.

"I should of told you about my bleeding...How I really got this way..."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you pull through." Wilson insisted.

Chase suddenly felt another pain attack, Wilson readied his hand. He knew this was extremely bad one, he had never Chase actual sweat before not even after an intense procedure. Chase took his hand and squeezed it, he squeezed it as though he was hanging on to dear life.

"The pain wasn't this bad before...Something's wrong." Wilson noted.

"My stomach hurts...Really bad. It will go away though." Chase moaned.

Wilson remembered that Chase was in post-op, he carefully kept his hand in Chase's and lifted the blanket off of him to reveal a sore incision scar.

"That asshole." Wilson mumbled.


	4. Confrontation

Wilson was so furious with House that he stormed down to his office, his face was red from all the anger he had stored up. He flung the door open, everyone in the halls could hear it loudly tap against the glass window.

"You realize if you break that window that you're paying." House remarked.

"What the hell did you take out of him?" Wilson snapped.

"His abdonmen wasn't bleeding for one thing...It was his kidney." House stated.

"His kidneys?" Wilson asked.

"His KIDNEY." House corrected.

"You removed a viral organ when he was BLEEDING?" Wilson asked solemnly.

"Yeah." House said simply.

"How could do something so fucking stupid!" Wilson yelled.

"If I recall, internal bleeding is not exactly in your field." House smirked.

"It may not be but I do know alot about bleeding! I've dealt with chemo patients and tumors the size of this office! You should not have done that and you know it...Oh yeah, I know you are unethitical and I know you have done some stupid things but this HAS to take the cake." Wilson complained.

"Play by the rules, imagine what would've happened." House argued.

"That's right, House. Always go against the grade, always be selfish and kill your patients at your own will." Wilson said sarcastically.

"Name one patient in my care that has died." House requested.

"Point taken." Wilson sighed, he sat down in an open chair.

"He still has one functioning kidney." House assured.

"What if it stops functioning because of his current state?" Wilson asked.

"The chances of that happening are...?

"50/50." Wilson said simply.

"His vital signs are good?" House asked.

"I don't know, I haven't looked at his chart lately since I am not allowed access to that kind of information." Wilson explained.

"Is he suffering any pain?" House asked.

"To put it bluntly...Yeah." Wilson shrugged.

"What about his scar?" House asked.

"A litle red, probably suffering irratation." Wilson briefly explained.

"Just get some meds for that and he'll be okay to go home tomorrow." House stated.

"Tommorow?" Wilson repeated.

"Need a redhead to confirm it?" House asked.

"You're not going to take any tests?" Wilson asked.

"We already took the tests." House stated.

"So you're not even going to figure out what the hell caused this?! I have known you to never quit, Greg...Why start now?" Wilson said coldly.


	5. Infection

Wilson and Cameron kept their eye on Chase, it wasn't until around one the next morning that Cameron noticed that something was terribly wrong with him. He had terrible chills and the redness around his incision scar had spread. Cameron ran her fingers through her hair and then popped her head of the room, Wilson was passng down the hall when Cameron pulled him into the room.

"James, we've got a problem." Cameron stated.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked.

"He's just developed chills, his incision scar has a bit more iratition than it did after surgery." Cameron explained.

Wilson felt Chase's forehead, he was burning up. Wilson shook his head in dismay and turned to Cameron.

"Get me a thermonitor and find House ASAP." Wilson ordered.

"Gladly."

Cameron left the room, she returned with a thermonitor in one hand and dragging House with the other. She handed the thermonitor to Wilson who placed it under Chase's tongue, he then led House into the hallway.

"You realize if he has a fever, then there is a good chance he has an infection." Wilson crossed his arms.

"Come on, my patients don't develop infections. It's probably just the chills." House shrugged.

Cameron came into the hallway holding the thermonitor, her hand was quivering as she handed it to Wilson. He looked at it and then gave House a look of displeasure.

"103.2." Wilson said simply.

"I'm getting him started on antibotics, see if we can fix this." Cameron said as she ran down the hallway.

"Come on, the kid can't develop infection. Those are about as rare as a pink elephant." House stated.

"Get off the pedestal for five minutes, Greg! The thing is that Chase DOES have an infection, and whether you like or not we are going to treat it." Wilson said simply.

Wilson went back into the room and started working on Chase, House stood in shock. Completely taken back by Wilson's sudden attack on him. Cameron injected some antibotics into Chase's body, hoping they would kill the infection before it spread and poisoned Chase's body. Wilson wringed out a cloth and ran it across Chase's forehead and face, Cameron held onto his hand.

"What did this?" Cameron asked.

"Post surgery possibly, perhaps it's his kidney. Hoping it's the former." Wilson remarked.

"I'll give him an IVP if the infection isn't gone, the antibotics I'm using are only used to fight off post surgery infections. If it's his kidney, we need to switch them off." Cameron explained.

"I just hope we caught it in time." Wilson noted.


End file.
